I Am Ready To Fly
by Natalea Frost
Summary: It has been 5 days since Integra released Alucard from his cell, and after she killed her Uncle Richard. She is about to meet with the Round Table for the first time since her knighting. So what does she think about everything? Oneshot slight AxI


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hellsing. Hirano owns, and created Hellsing.

A/N: Hello everyone I missed you all. I'm sorry I haven't updated Dark Intentions in a long time, but I've been really busy lately with life throwing things my way. So while I am still work on chapter 3 of Dark Intentions I decided to go ahead, and write a one shot for everyone. I got the idea for the title name from the song that's featured in the new OVA 6 trailer, and I listened to the song the entire time I was writing this. Many thanks go out to Phantom_Syren for encouraging me, and helping me proofread some of it. I hope you enjoy this one shot from Integra's POV because not many of them are done. As always I appreciate any reviews you have to offer. Thank you for reading.

* * *

You know honestly it's quite a strange feeling you have the days following your first kill. Especially if that first kill was you own uncle. An uncle who tried to kill me, and take the family head for himself. Now that I look back on things he really was never much of an uncle to me to begin with. Uncle Richard always seemed to despise me for some reason, or another. I do not know if it was my imagination, or not at the time but I could have sworn he called me half-breed. You see I have my fathers platinum blond hair as well as his blue eyes, but I also have my mothers skin color. Mother from what I remember was a beautiful Indian woman. Long flowing black hair, mocha colored skin, hazel colored eyes, and colorful sari's. But enough about my parents who are now dead. I am no longer a child I am an adult now. I guess you could say I stopped being one the moment I pulled the trigger in the dungeon where I met Alucard. Speak of the devil himself I feel him now in the room. The feeling of something like ice that crawls up the back of my neck, and the change in the temperature every time he is nearby. The arrogant vampire certainly does like to make a dramatic entrance.

Instead of acting childlike by pouting, pulling the covers over me, and refusing to get out of bed I sit up facing him where he is bowing on one knee. Now that I think about it he has been bowing like that since that night in the dungeon. Honestly I do not know if he is mocking me, or showing genuine respect for me. As he looks up I get better look of his face, and notice that he has shortened his hair. I think perhaps I like it better this way than long. Bloody Christ Integra what are you thinking stop this instant!

"It's nearly nine in the morning my master, and you're meeting with those old men is in one hour." There he goes with the smirk on his face as if he was reading what I thought before he spoke.

"I am well of that Alucard I was simply preparing myself mentally." I say to him as I get out of my bed when a thought hit me as soon I start getting my clothes out. "Shouldn't you be in bed Alucard? Why are you up at such a hour?"

"Well if you want to know my master..,." he gets up, and walks over to the doors that lead out to my private balcony opening the doors. I squint my eyes a bit at the offending gray light entering my room as I look at him bathed in it. "...It's very cloudy outside today, and we are going to have an unusual thunderstorm. So I can be up all day long." Again there is that smirk on his face.

"I see." I had read in both Dracula, and in my grandfather's journal that he was capable of such a feat as producing a thunderstorm with his powers if he wanted to be out during the day for a long duration. As I find the items I need to wear I smirk myself knowing that he shall be there along side me. I am not sure why to be honest with you, but I feel a strange comfort when he is around. Something to the affect of I know nothing will ever touch a hair on me while he is there. Odd considering the fact that he is the No Life King, a vampire, a true Nosferatu. The very thing I am to search, and destroy. Search, and destroy huh? I think I like that phrase. Note to self use it when you get the chance.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of getting ready I stepped out of my bathroom in a long black skirt, and white shirt. I then see Alucard standing near the door to the hallway with two items in his hands. I walk over cautiously since I am not accustomed to gifts. Yes while I did receive gifts on my birthday, and Christmas I still did not receive many because father was always so busy with his work. Walter being a butler can only afford so much as well, and helped father out. When I finally reach him I see that it's a red ascot the same color as his, and a black box.

"Alucard why do you have these?" I say as I look up at him.

"Something that I thought would be appropriate for you my master. If I may?" I nod to him curious of what exactly he means. He kneels before me like before only on both knees, and starts to wrap the ascot around my neck. I see him looping, and pulling the red material in different ways finally ending with the same look as his own. Then he picks up the black box, and opens it up for me. Inside I see a shiny, beautiful silver cross. I reach out to touch it, and feel the smooth coolness against my skin. Obviously Alucard cannot touch it so I take it out gently from its resting place, and pin it in the center of the tie he made for me. When I am done I go over to the mirror on my vanity, and look at myself. As I look I do not see the child I once was. I see someone more mature someone who is worthy of being a leader.

"That's the same silver cross Abraham used to wear," he says behind me. I realize that he truly does respect me. With that thought in my head as well as the knowledge of wearing my grandfather's cross I straighten myself up to my full height. After I am satisfied with this new image of myself I walk towards Alucard, and exit my room leaving behind anything that was left of my childhood.

~oOo~

It was finally ten in the morning, and my first meeting with the Convention of twelve was to begin. Throughout breakfast thoughts raced through my mind of what would happen. I never really knew much of what went on behind those doors except that they ran the country. Father never really allowed me in the room, and he did not share a lot of information with me. Come to think of it father did not really include me in much of anything until just right before his death while he was sick. As we walked to the room Alucard, and Walter were right behind me. Alucard I knew was there for his own amusement to an extent, and Walter was there for full support. At last we came upon those doors that lead to secrecy. Walter waited for my signal to open them as I prepared myself one last time. After a few deep breathes I gave him a nod, and he pushed those doors wide open. As the men came into view I had a calm emotionless look on my face. If I was to face these men I was not about to do it looking like a pathetic child.

"Ah good morning Sir Integra you are right on time. Please do sit down," Sir Islands said as he gestured towards the seat directly across from him, and in front of me.

When I took my seat I could feel them all looking at me, but there was something....different about it. It was not the same way you would look at someone when you engage in a conversation with them. The way they were staring gave off a different meaning of sorts. However, I cannot quite place it. Oh well there was no need to worry about such at thing at the moment. I have to be focused after all to run Hellsing.

"Sir Integra, I believe its safe for me to speak on all the gentleman's behalf when I say congratulations on your knighting yesterday," Sir Islands said.

"Yes Sir Integra we are proud of your accomplishment, " Sir Penwood said. After he spoke a few of the men nodded their heads, and mumbled their congratulations. The rest did not seem to know what to do, and I found it quite humorous. Although I did not show it on my face.

"Thank you Sir Islands, Sir Penwood, and I thank the rest of Round Table as well."

"Good. Now let us get on with the meeting. There are some very important matters which must be discussed today," Sir Islands finally said.

The meeting rolled on, and to be honest with you some of it bored me to death. If all the meetings from here on out were going to be like this I was going to grow old fast. Topics ranged anywhere from the economy, to the possibility of war in the Gulf, and the Prime Minister elections that would come up in the future. No doubt Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher would press the President of the United States into war. I have to admit I do admire the womans take on action. However, as the meeting went on ever once in a while some of them would look my way. It was not to see if I was paying attention for I was, and giving me input. I began to realize that it was starting to really bother the bloody hell out of me. As if on cue Alucard barged into my thoughts.

_"Getting annoyed are we my dear master?"_

"_What if I am my servant?"_

I heard his chuckle in my head, and I wanted to glare at him at the moment. Still I kept my outward appearance calm, and void of emotions.

"_If you must know I am getting annoyed by the way they all keep looking at me. They all look at me as if....as if...."_

"_As if you were a monster Integra?" _There he had said it. Alucard said something to which I could not. Probably because I did not want to say it myself.

"_Yes, Alucard. As if I were a monster. Why do they stare at me in such a way? I am still human after all."_

"_While that is true my master you did kill you own uncle to secure yourself as the head of Hellsing. You see my dear Integra these men fear you now. They no longer see a damsel in distress. They see a Iron Maiden capable of killing those who oppose her."_

There he goes again with that 'My dear Integra' thing again. That is about the sixth time since he was freed that he said that. How dare he be possessive of me. I am not his child, or anything else. Honestly who does he think he is? Bloody arrogant vampire.

"_Well if it's a Iron Maiden they want then it's a Iron Maiden they'll get." _It was after that I cut out Alucard from my mind since Sir Islands finally brought up Hellsing. Obviously there was not much to talk about in today's meeting since it was last on the list.

"Sir Integra. It's obvious here today that you did indeed free Alucard from his restraints. Do you believe you can control him as well as command the forces of men at your disposal?"

Now what kind of question is that? How do you answer something that asks if you believe you can? Are they trying to see if I cannot run the organization? Well if that is the case they are sorely mistaken.

"Sir Islands to me it is not a question of if I believe, or if I think I can. I can assure you, and the rest of the gentlemen that I _can_ control Alucard as well as my own men. Do not think that just because I am only 12 years old that I am incapable of making decisions, developing strategies, and leading my men to victory on the battlefield. Do you honestly think Hellsing would be better off if that human filth called my uncle had taken over? There is a reason Alucard did not kill me down there in the dungeons. There is a reason why he decided to serve, and bow down to me. Speaking of which I will not continue my fathers experimentation on Alucard. I swear here, and now on my father's, and grandfather's graves that I will become the Iron Maiden of Hellsing leading it with an iron fist. I shall not waver from my duty to Hellsing, Queen, God, and country."

After I was finished it took me a second to realize that I was actually standing with my hands flat on the table. I wonder if this will be come a habit of mine as I grow older. Still my face did not show the slight embarrassment I felt inside at such an act at my first meeting. I sat back down in my chair, and I saw for a little bit the pride that both Walter and Alucard had at the moment. I had made it clear to this men just now that I was no longer a child. I was a leader who was prepared to take full responsibility for her actions. I also caught something odd in Sir Islands, and Sir Penwood. Where all the others were shaking or flabbergasted, those two men who were best friends of my father seemed to be pleased with my response.

"Very good answer Sir Integra. I expected nothing less from the daughter of Arthur Hellsing. Now the meeting is dismissed."

I then stood up as the others did, and bid them farewell before going to my office to begin my work. Walter had gone off to escort the gentlemen of the Round Table with all the pomp, and circumstance that was expected. Alucard though had decided to follow behind me. As we made it into my office I walked towards the giant windows to watch the last car drive off.

"Well master I must say you did an excellent job of showing your potential to those old men. I do not think even Abraham himself could have done a better job, and he had quite the temper." I can hear the smirk in his voice behind me. I'm not sure if I like him being out all day long.

"There was not any other way for me to respond Alucard. What I said earlier is true. After all I am no longer a child. My job will not allow me to be one anymore. I've lost my childhood, and I cannot get it back ever again. Do you think I am ready to fly on my own so to speak Alucard?" I ask him as I turn to look up at him.

Before he answers he kneels down on one knee again in front of me, and he reaches out touching some strands of my hair in his gloved hand. Alucard then takes them up to his lips, and kisses them.

"I do believe so my master Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

~Fin~


End file.
